vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Licht
|-|Artificial Body= |-|Demon Form= Summary Licht is the leader of the Elf Tribe and one of its ten Apostles of Sephirah. He was married to Tetia, a human woman and the sister of Lumière Silvamillion Clover, the first Wizard King. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B | Low 6-B | Varies. At least 7-B to Low 6-B, 6-B with Demon-Dweller Sword: Conquering Eon Name: Licht Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mage, Leader of Elves, Demon |-|Abilities= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Aura (His aura is way above any reincarnated elf and above every Clover Kingdom's Magic Knights Captains. Stated by Yuno, his aura alone made his allies levitate. Like the others he should be able to create an intense pressure in his surroundings), passive Forcefield Creation (His Mana is so dense that it prevents spell with a small amount of Mana from being casted), Extrasensory Perception, Magic, Weapon Creation/Summoning (He can create light swords with his Mana and can summon real swords out of his Grimoire.), Expert Swordsman, Light Manipulation (Licht can create swords made of light and create light projectiles or beams of light.), Teleportation, Supernatural Luck and Accelerated Development (Four Leaf Grimoire wielders are stated to wield "luck" and learn at faster pace), Power Nullification and Attack Reflection (Can nullify nearly any type of magic with the edge of his Demon-Slaying Sword and reflect a magic spell with the spine of the blade.), Danmaku, Statistics Amplification (With Reinforcement Magic), Power Absorption (Can absorb any magical attacks with his Demon-Dwelling Sword regardless their size or form. His swords drain the magical power of anything that makes contact with them until they're completely unable to use magic. With "Demon-Dweller Sword: Conquering Eon", Licht can absorb the power of the nearby elves to create a huge slash.), | Same as before except Swords Abilities, Large Size (Type 3; is able to dwarf mountains and can easily reach clouds) | Same abilities as his true self except for Demon-Slayer Sword properties |-|Resistances= Resistance to Ki sensing/Analytical Prediction (Asta wasn't able to read his Ki at all) and Possession (After the massacre, Licht's despair turns his grimoire into a five-leaf clover, The Devil attempts to take over Licht's body, then uses the magic stones to transform into a giant demon, refusing to surrender his body to the Devil), Heat Manipulation (Via Mana Skin) Attack Potency: At least Small Country level (Comparable to Lumiere who was able to stab him in his Demonic State.) | Small Country level (Was about to destroy the Clover Kingdom) | Varies. At least City level (even though he wasn't fully awakened yet and didn't have a Grimoire, he still overpowered both Yuno and Asta at the same time) to Small Country level (Sally was able to create a body physically stronger than his true self, though, without a grimoire, he cannot cast his strongest spells), Country level with "Demon-Dweller Sword: Conquering Eon" (By absorbing the power of 10 elves, Licht was able to add their power to his sword to create a huge slash that disintegrated Word Devil's Body) Speed: At least FTL (Comparable to Lumiere) | FTL (Should be as fast, if not faster than before. Despite his large size, he still was able to keep up with Lumière) | At least FTL (Comparable to his true self, Blitzed Asta and Yuno and took his sword before Asta could do anything) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Can easily lift and wield his sword even though it easily weigh down most grown men like Julius Novachrono, and swing them at incredible speeds.), higher with Reinforcement Magic (Reinforcement Magic was stated by Tabata to increase the physical capabilities of the user even without much in the way of muscle) Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class | Small Country Class | Varies. At least City Class to Small Country Class Durability: At least Small Country level (Comparable to Lumière who took several hits from his Demonic state), higher with Mana Skin | Small Country level (Took hits from Lumière), higher with Mana Skin | Small Country level (Should be more durable than his true self), higher with Mana Skin Stamina: Incredibly high. As an elf and the leader of his race, Licht possesses an immense amount of magic power. Even higher in his artificial body where he was able to fight Asta and Yuno without showing signs of fatigue or running out of Mana. Range: Extended melee range with swords, hundreds of kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: *'Grimoire:' Asta wields a five-leaf clover grimoire, which he receives during his fight with Revchi. His grimoire used to be a four-leaf clover grimoire that belonged to Licht. It allows Licht to cast strong spells and summons his swords *'Demon-Slayer Sword:' Asta's first and primary weapon that belonged to Licht. It's the largest and heaviest of the 3 swords, dealing massive blunt damage with each swing and being a better shield overall. However, its heft means that it is slower than the Demon Dwelling Sword, making it less suitable for parrying and reflecting high-speed attacks. *'Demon-Dweller Sword:' Licht's second weapon, which was discovered by Asta towards the end of his fight with Mars. A thinner and more ornate weapon, it can be swing much faster than the Demon Slayer Sword, allowing him to defend against attacks too fast for him to block with the Demon Slayer Sword. The sword's original ability is to absorb spells and then to release that magic in a flying slash. It has been noted that the sword passively absorbs any magic in the vicinity, after the sword has absorbed a certain amount of magical power, the black markings on it start glowing. At that moment, when the user swings the sword, it unleashes magic with similar elemental properties as the absorbed mage's elemental affinity. *'Demon-Destroyer Sword:' Licht's third sword. the sword can absorb and remove the effects of spells. Licht_grimoire_Black_Clover.png|Licht's Grimoire Asta_Grimoire.png|Asta's Grimoire Demon-Slayer_Sword.png|Demon Slayer Sword True_Demon-Dweller_Sword_Black_Clover.png|Demon Dweller Sword Licht_Dual_Wielding_Black_Clover.png|Dual Welding True_Demon-Destroyer_Sword_Black_Clover.png|Demon Destroyer Sword Intelligence: Above average (4-Leaf clover grimoire wielder are fast learners. Licht has also shown great swordman's skills) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Licht_Dual_Wielding_Black_Clover.png|Sword Magic Origin_Flash_Black_Clover.png|Origin Flash Origin_Flash_Barrage_Black_Clover.png|Origin Flash Barrage Demon-Dweller_Sword:_Conquering_Eon.png|Demon-Dweller Sword: Conquering Eon Sword-Magic: Licht uses this magic attribute to generate swords *'Origin Flash:' Licht summons a sword to his hand and, releases a giant slash that cuts anything in its path. Afterward, the sword dissipates *'Origin Flash Barrage:' Licht swings his sword and releases multiple giant slashes that cut anything in his path *'Demon-Dweller Sword: Conquering Eon:' Licht holds the Demon-Dweller Sword aloft and absorbs the magic of his allies. Licht then swings the sword down and unleashes the power in a single slash. Compound Magic: Licht and Lemiel cast Protecting Light.jpg|Demon-Dweller Sword: Protecting Light Spirit_Light_Tree.jpg|Spirit Light Tree *'Demon-Dweller Sword: Protecting Light: '''Using the Demon-Dweller Sword's ability to connect to his allies, the two mages grab hold of the sword, and Licht channels his Light Magic power through the sword to his allies. His Light Magic can create a large protective aura that also boosts the recipients' speed. *'Demon-Dweller Sword: Spirit Light Tree:' William Vangeance holds out his hands and creates a seed that sprouts into several twisting branches. Licht places a hand on the other's back and then uses the Demon-Dweller Sword to create connections to his allies. These connections are then tied together into a gigantic shining tree. The tree could then be used to disseminate information or magic to the connected allies. '''Reinforcement Magic:' Licht uses this form of magic to increase his physical abilities. Forbidden Magic: Licht uses this form of magic to cast spells that draw power from the underworld. Key: Alive | Demon | Reincarnated/Artificial Body Note: The Compound Magic spells can only be used with another mage Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Demons Category:Elves Category:Black Clover Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Leaders Category:Artificial Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Giants Category:Broom Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerers Category:Shueisha